Emotion Drabbles
by MissKluck
Summary: Emotion Drabbles prompted from my followers on Tumblr. Primarily BBRae.
1. BB: insecure nervous

62: Insecure, 75: nervous

One early morning in the Titans Tower, Beast Boy found himself standing in front of a mirror in his bathroom. He was nervously talking to himself, occasionally glancing up at the mirror. "The chicks dig the ears, don't they?" He did a flirty pose, but quickly gave up on it, shaking his head. "And the teeth aren't too bad either, right?" He tried to grin at himself, but it turned into a grimace. "Aww! I mean, just 'cause they're pointy doesn't mean anything right? I can still smile like anyone else, and I'm still a boy, even if I'm green…." He sighed.

How was he ever going to ask Raven out anyways? She was way out of his league and he knew it. He was just the irritating jokester with a troubled past that he didn't dare look back at. Every person he had ever loved so far had disappeared from his life one way or another. Was it certain that she wouldn't do the same? And would she even accept him in that way? Did she view him as anything more than the one with the bad jokes?

Groaning, he hung his head, wondering why he had even persuaded Raven into meeting him on the roof later that morning. He had told her he wanted to tell her something, and had planned on trying to be romantic by confessing to her during the sunrise, but now he was regretting it. What if he messed up like he had with Terra, sticking his foot in his mouth again? He'd probably end up saying something stupid again, but he didn't want to mess it up. Not this time. And Raven being an empath didn't make it any better. She would probably feel his nervousness roll off of him, she wouldn't even have to see him sweat because she would already know from his emotions.

Oh why had he ever been so stupid to proclaim that he wanted to tell Raven something on the roof? Well, there was no backing down now. By the light of the window he figured that he'd have to go up to the roof soon or else it would be totally screwed. Exiting the door, he walked towards the stair, while resisting the urge to run back into his bathroom and hide. His palms were already sweaty and he hadn't even reached the first staircase yet. How was he ever going to survive this?

The top of the roof came into view far too soon for Beast Boy's liking, and again he had to restrain himself from turning into a cheetah and bolting down the stairs. As he came up onto the roof he saw that the sun had already started to rise and Raven levitated on the middle of the roof, meditating as she often did. Beast Boy gulped and for a moment he just stood there, staring at how lovely she looked bathed in the first rays of sunshine for the day.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked monotonously, and Beast Boy got the feeling that she was more questioning what he was up to than if he was the one behind her. She stood up straight, turning to face him, the wind ever so slightly playing with her hair.

"Ah yes, here I am Rae," marveling at her yet again he tried to grin, and hoped it didn't look as bad as it had in the mirror earlier.

"Don't call me that," she scoffed. "Now what did you want to say? Why are we up here?"

Oh gosh, straight to the point. Okay, he could do this. Breathing in, he opened his mouth, but he couldn't seem to remember what he was going to say. He got a weird stare from Raven, she could probably feel his nervousness. He tried again. "Well I just wanted to watch you with the sunrise- ah no I mean I wanted watch the sunrise with you, not watch you with it!" He cheeks were set aflame by his embarrassment.

"Why?"

"Uh, um, well I just thought it'd be nice and all y'know? No ulterior motive behind it, nope, not at all!" Beast Boy wanted to kick himself in the face. What had he just said? Raven raised a delicate eyebrow in reply. "Ah, well, not like that, I just wanted to watch the sunrise with my Rae and all, um not that you are mine, but since you're my friend and all I figured it might be fun." Jeez, what was he even saying? He should just get to the point already! If he stalled more he'd probably just mess it up even more.

"Also, there is a question I wanted to ask you…" He looked away, not daring to look at her as he spoke.

"I know, that's why you wanted to meet isn't it?" Raven was still staring at him, but he still didn't dare to meet her gaze.

Taking another deep breath, he said: "What I wanted to ask was, doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

She stared a little confused at him. "What?"

It appeared she hadn't understood what he had said. Great. He sighed and tried again, cheeks still burning: "What I said was, do you, um, like, want to, perhaps maybe go out with me?" He casted a shy glance as her, smiling nervously.

Raven's eyes widened as she took in his words and the meaning behind them. Beast Boy swore he heard something like the door behind him break, but he didn't dare to look back because he still wanted her answer. What if she said no? Oh gosh, her long pause must mean that, why had he even asked her in the first place? Beast Boys' mind was already reeling into his fears and insecurities again so he almost didn't hear her reply. Almost.

"I need some time to think about it." Hope settled in Beast Boys' stomach, both because of her words and of the light coloring of her cheeks. It wasn't a no. And with Raven, that spoke volumes on it's own.


	2. Raven: adoration

3: adoration

Even though she didn't want to admit it, Raven had, since the very first time they'd met, always adored Starfire and how she could express her emotions so freely. Not only was it because she herself had emotionally controlled powers, but also because of the way the Tamaranian princess expressed her feelings. It was something weirdly fascinating about it that made Raven adore it in such a way, as well as the movies Starfire would often have them to watch on movie nights. They would all have a strong female lead that could stand up for themselves. Never a single damsel in distress, and yet they could still be open about their feelings. Because they were just that awesome. Raven secretly adored them all, because she knew she could never be like them, yet she longed to be.


	3. Raven: aroused

10: aroused (how did I 'survive' this and end up making this instead?)

The feeling of arousal was foreign emotion to Raven. It wasn't that she didn't know what the feeling was, or what it felt like from others. Being an empath, she could always feel whenever Starfire had dressed different or leaned a little too close to Robin. She didn't even have to be in the same room to know it either. Well, perhaps arousal wasn't foreign per-say. Raven just assumed she would never be able to experience this feeling. And she was okay with that. She had long since given up on those types of feelings. It would probably be nice to experience it at least once personally, Raven would think.

Then one day Starfire had come knocking on her door, wanting Raven to explain something in a book she had tried reading. It had been deceptively advertised on TV and Starfire, being the naive alien she was, had bit onto the bait about 'Afterglow' being an innocent, romantic book about a young couple falling in love. Whoever had given such a name to that book Raven didn't know, but she knew right away that that was as far from the truth as one could come. 'An erotic book like Afterglow was _innocent_?' Well now she'd heard that too. She had briefly tried to explain the book as well as she could, and at least tried to help Starfire with the meaning of the sultry sexual innuendoes in said book.

As Starfire had heard that this was one of the greatest love stories of present time, again from the advertisement, she had still insisted upon reading it despite Raven's warnings. Seeing that there wasn't any use in trying to persuade Starfire otherwise, Raven had given up, shrugging her shoulders and leaving the alien girl to her fate. Some time later that day Raven started picking up feelings of arousal coming from the aliens room and it continued for the rest of the night, just disappearing the few times Starfire had to leave her book to either go to the toilet or eat. Otherwise she just sat buried in the book like Raven had never seen before.

This spiked Raven's curiosity, if just for a little bit. Never had Starfire been that occupied with a book before. Neither had she for that matter, at least not with that kind of book. Raven wondered if this might be a way for her to feel, if only a little, how other people, how lovers, felt on a regular basis. It would probably be the closest she herself could ever get to such feelings. Raven pondered about it both before and while in bed, and in the end she made up her mind to ask to borrow the book the next day.

The next day, before Raven even had the chance to go look for Starfire, the alien princess came knocking on her door.

"Raven?" The door was opened by Raven with a flick of her powers to reveal a madly grinning Starfire. "Oh glorious! Raven! You have to do the reading of this book, it is most pleasurable! Thank you so much for explaining the subtle elements of this story, it was most confusing at first, but thanks to you I understood it all. Oh I must insist upon you reading this book too!" The alien did a spin in the air out of pure excitement and joy.

"All right, I'll do it Star. As long as you let me read it in peace," Raven replied.

"Of course! Oh you will not do the regretsting of reading this book! As I said, it is most enjoyable!" With that Starfire flew over and hugged Raven, giving her the book as she did so and flew out of the room. "I will see you later Raven!"

Well it couldn't be that bad, could it? She had after all wanted to take a closer look at the book, if only for the sake of Starfire's excitement. Raven sat down on her bed and, with a small amount of apprehension opened the book. She read the short index and decided that now was as good a time as ever to just read it. Several hours later Raven was still in her room reading. It was well past lunchtime, but she still hadn't left her room a single time. Books and other items lay scattered on her floor from her powers reacting to the story she was reading, but Raven hadn't bothered to clean them away.

'Starfire was right,' Raven thought, lightly aroused as she continued to read the graphic scenes of the book. 'This is most enjoyable.'


	4. Cyborg: betrayed

13: Betrayed

Victor Stone had always been successful. He had been popular, a good athlete, great friends and he was good looking. But then _it_ happened. His mother and him had been out driving as they often were, driving between his different spare time activities and his fathers' lab was a fairly normal thing. What wasn't normal that day was the driver that suddenly was over in their lane, coming towards them at a speed too great to avoid. He remembered screams, loud crashing noises and cracking, as well as blood, a _lot_of blood, and then it all went black.

When he had awoken again there had been this weird feeling in his entire body, as if something wasn't quite right. And when he had finally dared to open his eyes, what had greeted him hadn't been a happy sight. His father had been slumped in a chair, seemingly dozing off, lines and wrinkles around his eyes and on his face. He had looked tired but also content. That wasn't bad in itself, although it had been some time since he'd last seen his father and he wondered why his father was there now. As he had looked down on his body he understood why his body was sending him such weird signals and he knew that his life would never be the same again.

His life came crashing down that day. Not only had his mother died in the crash but he had lost almost all his limbs too. While he had been in a coma after the crash his father had used him, used his body for an experiment, stating that he of course wanted to keep his son alive at all costs, but at the same time Victor had just been yet another experiment for his father. He could now never be normal again, not with how he looked and he experienced that first hand already the same day when his friends came to visit. Their bonds were never the same again.

Cyborg remembered having felt betrayed. Why would they leave him? He was just the same as before, only a little different, but inside he was still him. He was still Victor Stone. And yet, none of his friends seemed to grasp it, not a single one. Even those who had once been his best friends turned their back on him, betrayed him, even his girlfriend. He had actually caught her not that long after the incident with another guy, cheating on him. He had come to her house to question her about it, but it seemed like she didn't find anything wrong with what she'd done. She had just replied in an almost exasperated tone: ""Vic, you're a robot now! What did you expect? How can someone be in love with a robot? It's over."

And the fact that his father almost seemed proud of his new 'improvement' only made him feel even more alone. Because he could ever truly be the same, he was a cyborg now, not Victor Stone. Not human, but not robot either. He was nothing. He had tried to turn to others, other former friends in search for help and support, but wherever he'd go he would always get the same reaction, even if they didn't say it clearly. They all thought he was a monster, and as he had roamed the streets of Jump City in his large hoody and pants, wondering about the loud noises and green light further ahead, he had found himself wondering about the same thing.

Then he had stumbled upon _them_ and his life took a 180 degrees turn. It was hard for him to accept them at first, especially Beast Boy, because not only had he not freaked out but he had called him cool instead, admired him for what he now was. He hadn't seen him as a monster, he had seen _him_, just another guy. And because of that Cyborg found himself wanting to be mad with Beast Boy first because of it. Because he couldn't handle the fact that someone was accepting him after all his previous friends had shunned him. That someone could accept him just like that and without any questions. Even if it was a contradicting green youth with a ridiculous mask, he had still accepted him, and although he didn't realize it at first Cyborg was really grateful for that. They all had their fair share of experiences, of backstories, and that was all right, they didn't need to share it with each other if they didn't want to, they could just be there together, as a team, as_friends._

These memories, accompanied by all the others of the Teen Titans usually kept him happy and chased out the other memories of him being a monster. However today he couldn't help but remember back to the hard times, especially to the time he found his girlfriend cheating on him with another friend of his. He couldn't help but feel betrayed as his mind replayed the cruel words his girlfriend had scoffed at him and he could see her clearly for his inner eye. Only now it wasn't his previous girlfriend talking, it was Jinx. Because he had seen her earlier with Kid Flash walking around and him stealing a kiss from her. And even though Cyborg had known that they had been together for some time he hadn't actually seen them together save for the time Kid Flash had come bursting into the Brain's hideout accompanied by Jinx. Cyborg knew that he shouldn't feel this way, that their romantic ties had been cut a long time ago and yet he couldn't help but wonder if it still was him there was something wrong with. If he was still a monster but that he couldn't see it anymore.


	5. BB: hurt hostile

56: Hostile, 58: Hurt

"But you don't understand!" Beast Boy exclaimed frustrated, staring at the people he referred to as his foster parents.

"No Garfield, actually I do understand and that is why I am so against it," Mento replied. "It is just a demon-"

"_She _is a _half_-demon!" Beast Boy corrected irritated.

"Half-demon is still a demon. While you, on the other hand, are a human. There is no room for a relationship between a demon and a human. Things like that shouldn't exist. It, being a demon, probably has you under a spell. There is no telling how long it can have been controlling your mind already, boy. It is the daughter of an intergalactic demon, it probably has the end of the world all sorted out already, using you only as a means to get the plan done and to not have you in it's way."

"Garfield, please try to understand," Elasti-Girl said. "Even if your father is a little harsh, we're only saying this for your own good. She is a demon you know, there is no guarantee that she won't suddenly lose control and hurt you."

Beast Boy's face twisted into a mask of hurt and pain. 'Why would they say something like that? They were the closest he had to parents, they were even super powered like him and Raven, and yet, they would say such things?' Remembering past experiences shared with Raven, especially the Beast incident at Mento's words, he said in a low voice: "Well screw you guys then! I don't care one bit about your opinion! I don't care if you're my parents. I love you two, but if you can't see what a wonderful person Raven is, then what you have to say about her means nothing to me. Sure, she's half-demon. She might have control issues from time to time too. BUT SO WHAT! If you didn't notice, I have control issues too sometimes. But that doesn't define us! There's no guarantee that I won't lose control either, but we help each other through it. Maybe it's better if we 'demons' stick together than, huh? I mean...we love each other! And THAT is what matters! I hope some day you can get over your racism and see her for the person she is, and not what you think her heritage makes her. Until then, goodbye."


	6. BBRae: fluffy, not fluffy, fluffy

This was supposed to be a one-shot with a fluffy, teasing BBRae and a shocked Raven, but it didn't exactly go like that. I hope you all still enjoy though!

* * *

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy said, wiggling his eyebrows as he came into the common room. She cast him a short glance in mild annoyance, going to correct him when he continued: "I know you don't like me calling you 'Rae' but I can't help it 'cause it fits ya, y'know? Also Raven is so loooong and we need nicknames for each other since we're so close 'n all. I mean just look at Robin, he calls Starfire 'Star' and Cyborg calls Bumble Bee 'Bee' so why can't I call you 'Rae', Rae?"

"Because, Beast Boy, they are all respectively in a romantic relationship with said person, we are not," Raven replied, trying to concentrate on her book instead of Beast Boy.

"Well, why don't we fix that, then? Would you like to go out on a date tonight, Rae?"

Raven stared wide-eyed at the boy, forgetting all about the book she was reading. She stared at him for several seconds, shock evident on her face. Finally she muttered out, "A…. A date? With you?"

"Cool. I'll be at your door at 7. Wear something nice," at that last part he winked at her, shocking her even further, as she watched him disappear through the common room doors.

As soon as the common room doors closed behind him, Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and sprinted to his room. He slammed his door shut as soon as he got inside, put his back against it and slowly slid down to the floor hyperventilating. "Did I just do what I think I did?!" He asked no one in particular. "Did I just ask Raven out on a date?! Where the heck did that even come from? How did I manage to be so smooth and not mess up?!" He finally realized what he had managed to do and with a big grin he said, "Garfield Logan, you've done it! You finally managed to do one thing right! You finally found that smooth gent that I had no idea rested inside me! Awww yeah!" He fist pumped the air, still too astonished to really know what or how he'd done it.

Still completely overjoyed and excited, Beast Boy started doing a little victory dance in his room, managing to evade all the dirty clothes and other mess lying on his floor. He suddenly stopped, looking at himself in his mirror, as he remembered just what he had said to her. "Wait, didn't I tell her to dress nice?! I DID! OH CRUD! I have no plans or anything for tonight! Aaaah! What do I do?! I mean I have to buy a suit aaaand get reservations somewhere nice! But the date is tonight and how in the world am I gonna do all that?! I gotta call in all my favours! Hopefully some of them can help me**...**" He whipped out his communicator and started on his wild hunt for a suit and a place they could go.

At the same time Raven was still sitting where Beast Boy had left her, book fallen to the floor and with a still shocked expression on her face. What was she going to do? She had no idea what just happened and what was she going do to?! Oh Azar! Quickly, she pulled out her communicator, dialling Starfire as soon as her shaky fingers would let her.

Interrupting Starfire's friendly, albeit a little worried greeting, Raven spoke. "Star, I need help. Beast Boy just asked me out on a date, I think. He just came into the common room and during one of our normal discussions, he said that we've got to change our singleness or something, and just asked me out."

Starfire squealed in delight on the other end, making Raven try to put as much distance between her and the communicator so that she wouldn't ruin her hearing. "Oh, what delightful news!" Starfire called out after a while of squealing. "And you did not turn him down! Oh how I knew I was right and that you returned his feelings of romantic affection! Oh this is most glorious!"

At Starfire's words Raven started to blush. "Ah, Star, y-you know, its… its just a date. I hardly think it will lead to anything more and-"

"Oh Raven! You do not know the romance like I do! Find something to hold yourself tight to as I am heading to the tower now! We must venture to the mall of shopping so that we can find you some nice clothes of evening!"

Through the communicator, Raven suddenly heard Robin in the background. "But Star, what about our date?"

"Beast Boy and Raven are my everlasting boat! I must aid her in her time of need!" A 'woosh' was heard through the communicator as Starfire probably took off of the ground and in the next second, Raven heard nothing more than the dialling tone. This led Raven to sit on the couch, still surprised, wondering if she'd just made it better or worse as the communicator hung lazily in her hand.

After some discussion and Starfire dragging Raven out the door, the two teens, both nineteen, now found themselves at the mall. Starfire zoomed around through the different stores, finding loads of pretty and cute dresses for Raven to try while Raven just went out and in of different dresses as though she were on autopilot. Starfire ended up finding a really cute dress for Raven, accompanied with some shoes and a purse, which left everything ready for the evening.

At seven, an anxious but excited Beast Boy arrived atRaven's door, dressed in a nice suit and with a bouquet of flowers held in front of him with one hand. He knocked gently with the other, trying to still play it off smoothly while the anxiousness rolled through his body. "Rae? You ready to go…."

His last word dragged out and drowned as Raven had opened her door halfway, clad still in her leotard and cloak. "I'm not going." The door closed in his face.

"…..Rae?" Beast Boy just stood there, staring dumbly at the door, not understanding what just happened. The flowers were still held out in front of him, a nice, warm smile still plastered on his face, but it soon broke. The smile continued to falter more and more, soon morphing into more of a sad grimace instead. The hand holding the flowers slowly dropped along with his ears and shoulders. He let out a long, sad sigh. At that moment he felt just like a deflating balloon, his excitement and happiness escaping him at a rapid pace.

After having stood in front of her door for several minutes in complete silence, Beast Boy finally muttered, "Well…. It was a nice dream while it lasted." He put the flowers down gently in front of her door and started trudging back to his own room. His hand found its way to the back of his neck as he kneaded his skin, attempting to distract himself from his rapidly downward spiralling emotions.

At the other side of the door stood Raven, slightly facing the door, head leaning off to the side. Hearing his words and feeling his emotions, Raven looked up, wanting to do something, anything, to stop the sad emotions from rolling off of him, to prevent the hurt from spreading. But she couldn't manage to move and just ended up standing there, watching the door with a face twisted withsadness. The date is cancelled; there is no enjoyable evening spent outside. Just two sad teenagers at opposite parts of the hallway in their respective rooms, wondering what they should do and what they did wrong.

The next day Raven acted as though nothing happened, as if everything were normal. She walked into the common room and made herself a cup of tea, following her normal morning routine. The only noticeable difference was that she didn't seem to notice any of the greetings tossed her way. She was far too busy reinforcing her empathic shields against any of the teams projected emotions, especially the emotions rolling off a certain green changeling. Though the changeling himself was the only one currently not present in the Ops room.

Beast Boy hadn't appeared outside of his room all morning**.** Eventually, Starfire decided to go and check if he was simply exhausted after the date or if there was actually something wrong. Even though she was no empath, she could still feel the depressed waves coming off from his room. Slightlyunnervered by this, Starfire gently knocked on his door. "Beast Boy?"

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Beast Boy with large bags under his eyes and a sad look on his face. The usual sparkles in his eyes were gone and he just stared dully at her. "What's up, Star?"

"Friend, how did the date go?" Starfire asks gently.

At that his face twisted slightly in pain and Starfire worried about what she'd just said. "There was no date," Beast Boy replied, hanging his head in sadness and shame.

"What?" Starfire gasps. "But how? What happened? Raven even acquired the dress of evening for the occasion."

Beast Boy just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno Star," he walks passed her and into the hallway, heading towards thecommon room**.** Starfire followed him silently, and watched as hehe plopped himself down in front of the television and started playing video games half-heartedly.

Starfire sighed, maybe she should check on Raven too. Knocking on the empath's door, Starfire called out**.** "Raven?" The door opened slowly to reveal a meditating Raven sitting on her bed**,** legs crossed. "Please, Raven, what is wrong? Why did you not go out to the date together with Beast Boy?"

Raven sighed, getting out of her meditating position and closed the door behind Starfire. "Because, I don't want to get hurt again," she replied, giving Starfire a sad glance. "After what happened with Malchior…" She let the words hang in the air for a minute, maybe contemplating over her own reasons herself. "After what happened with Malchior, I'm- I guess I'm just scared of opening up again, of getting hurt again. I don't- I don't think I could go through something like that again."

Starfire floated over to where Raven still sat on her bed. She sat down beside the girl, looking earnestly at her. "But Raven, this is not the hideous dragon we are talking about. We are talking about the strong, handsome and brave teammate of ours, Beast Boy. You know he would never hurt you. Have you not seen how he goes out of his way to ensure your safety? To take care and look after you? Even if you do not always see it**,** do you not remember The Beast?" Starfire whispered the last word and paused for effect, looking almost a little awestruck herself. "It was you the Beast protected and for you it resurfaced, surely that tells you something about the care Beast Boy has for you, more so than for any other on the team. And it has been two years now since Malchior, you have grown and Beast Boy has grown. Have you not seen the change which has happened to him?"

Raven had to admit that Starfire was right, at least on some points. Beast Boy had actually matured quite a lot. He still had his stupid jokes, trademark toothy grin and, sometimes, silly pranks. But as a person Beast Boy was much more mature now. Raven herself had grown, but not in the same manner as he. It was of course as they had started on different levels, but she still found herself a bit more trusting now, more willing to be open. Yet, ghosts from her past still haunted her, preventing her from stepping out of her comfort zone. Malchior still had an effect on her, even several years later.

And really, would someone actually be willing to love a half demon like her? What if she opened up only to be hurt again? Seeing Raven's still hesitant face, Starfire continued: "I do know how you feel. You are afraid of opening up again, of getting hurt again, but it is only when we are open that we will be able to love, and to truly receive love. I too have been scared; I am still scared of getting the heartbreak. I am still so different from Earthlings after all, but, Robin loves me as I am, no matter what species I am and I am so thankful for that. I think that would be good for you too. Just take the look at Cyborg and Bumble Bee. They love and accept each other just as they are too, even though Cyborg is the half machine and Bumble Bee too is different with her powers. That is also what knit them, what knit Robin and I, together, and I believe that you and Beast Boy too are much alike in that regard. You do both have amazing, dangerous powers resting inside you, but you are strong and wise enough to use them to protect. You both know the pain of the heartbreak and thus are more hesitant to open up, but you show it in different ways. You are actually more alike than one would believe."

Raven was again silent, pondering over Starfire's words. Then another thought hit her: "Star, he- he probably doesn't even care anymore. He's probably off in the Common Room playing video games. In fact, I know he is. I can feel his presence there."

Starfire looked up at this. "Oh? And how does Beast Boy feel? Is he as carefree as you say?"

Chewing on her lip for a moment, casting a short glance at Starfire, Raven lowered her empathic shields. Powerful waves of melancholy and sadness from the changeling immediately hit her. "Oh…" Raven mumbled, getting the final proof that Beast Boy did care, that he was being serious about taking her out to eat, and maybe even have a relationship with her too. She knew him well enough to know that if he didn't care he'd probably already be back to his normal, goofy self. "Well, I still don't know…" Raven mumbled.

"Oh just give him a chance, Raven. As I said I think you two would be very good for each other. He would never hurt you." Starfire gave her friend a warm smile.

"Eh," Raven still looked uncertain so Starfire gave her a really innocent stare, still smiling expectantly. "Oh, okay, fine." Raven huffed.

"Oh glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, jumping on Raven to hug her. "I must go inform Beast Boy at once!"

"Ah, but Star," Raven looked hesitant again. "What do I do now? I don't know this stuff. Am I supposed to ask him out now or? What do I do?" Raven looked anxiously at Starfire again.

"Do not worry Raven, I havegot this, you just wait here," Starfire winked and zoomed out of the room, leaving a worried Raven on her bed.

Starfire flew out and into the common room again, finding Beast Boy where she last left him: in front of the television playing games. "I come bearing wonderful news!" Starfire called as she flew into the room. "Beast Boy, please ask Raven out again."

Beast Boy paused his game and turned halfway towards her. "What's the point, Star?"

"Do not worry my friend, for I am the mightiest Woman of Wings. She will accept this time. But you must promise me that you would not ever hurt her." Starfire said still smiling, but with a serious undertone to her last sentence.

The sparkles that had disappeared the day before from her rejection now returned full on as Beast Boy turned around fully. "Of course I would never hurt her! This is so awesome! Thanks Star!" Beast Boy enveloped Starfire in a big hug, grinning madly, before he set off at full speed towards Raven's room.

He reached her room at record time, panting and grinning wildly. Beast Boy knocked on her door, getting no time to compose himself before her door swished open. "R-Rae!" He exclaimed happily. "Would you- do you wanna go on a date with me?"

Raven, taking in his dishevelled look and boyish grin blushed madly. "Y-yeah, sure."

If possible, Beast Boy's grin widened even more. "Okay, great! So when d'ya wanna go? Tonight?" Raven just nodded, not sure if she wanted to trust her voice. "We'll try again at 7, okay? And rememberto wear the cute dress Star said you had." He winked and left.

Raven took in a deep breath and watched as the changeling happily walked over to his room. Wringing her cloak slightly in her hands, a small and nervous smile appeared on her face. In the back of her mind, off in Nevermore, she could hear faint yelling. "It's happening!" yelled Affection. "EEEEEEEEEE-" screamed Happy. Back in the real world, Raven just nodded, turned around, and re-entered her room. "Well, alright then. A date it is."


End file.
